The Sea is Calling
by mariposas azules
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas are in love, but duty stands in the way. As canon as I could keep it. The ending is not exactly happy, but it's not sad either. Slash. COMPLETE!
1. Sleep

A/N: I tried to keep this somewhat canon, but this is a slash story. If you don't like the idea of Aragorn and Legolas being involved in a romantic relationship, please read something else. If you are dumb enough to read this story even though you know you aren't open-minded enough to accept a story about love between two men, please don't flame me because of your own stupidity. Everyone else, please leave a review, even if you hated it, just please tell me why you liked or disliked it so I can improve my writing. Also, this was originally a song fic. If you would like to read the songfic version, please e-mail me or visit my livejournal at www. livejournal. com/ users/ lissewen (leave out the spaces).

Disclaimer: I do not own Aragorn, Legolas, or anything else; nor do I make any profit from this story. Unfortunately I cannot even hope to rival Tolkien, the great creator of Middle Earth, and I have no claim to his creation. This distortion of his characters was written purely for entertainment and to improve my writing skills.

**The Sea Is Calling (chapter 1)**

Legolas looked tired. Aragorn could sense something had come over his friend, his lover. He knew elves didn't actually need sleep, but perhaps it might do him some good. He walked up behind the beautiful elf and began softly singing an elvish lullabye.

Legolas turned around. He had been thinking and didn't hear Aragorn come into his room. He had not been himself lately. He was distracted and tired. The sea was calling to him. He had stayed up all of the previous night listening to the gulls, straining his ears for the sounds of breaking waves. He looked down at the map he had been studying. Aragorn seemed to sense his thoughts, for he sang of the elves sailing to Valinor.

Aragorn wondered why Legolas had been so lost in thought. Perhaps, he was thinking of sailing away into the west. After all, he did have a map of the Gray Havens. Aragorn hoped Leogolas wouldn't leave him. He walked over to the window. The sea was calling his love away, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. A lone tear slipped down the man's cheek. He quietly wiped it away. He sat on the edge of the bed, utterly absorbed in his thoughts. What would he do without his best friend, his one true love? Scalding tears traced their way down his stubbled face. He would rather die than lose Legolas. Why was the world so unfair? Why must their love remain a secret? However, it was his duty to be a respectable king, and that had meant marrying a woman he didn't love and hiding that he was in love with his best friend. Oh, how he wished that he could just abandon duty and honor and be free to love who he wanted, without having to worry who was watching. The tears began falling, and he couldn't help it.

Legolas sat on the bed next to Aragorn and wiped the man's tears away. Aragorn wrapped his arm around the slim elf, and Legolas leaned his head back on Aragorn's chest.

Legolas felt safe in Aragorn's embrace, yet it did not ease his pain. He knew that Aragorn must be king of Gondor and that the King must have a Queen. He understood that even with Aragorn's help he could not take on the traditions and customs of Gondor, Mirkwood, and Rivendell all at once. He and Aragorn had settled this long ago. Aragorn had offered to give up his throne in order to be with Legolas, but Legolas would hear nothing of it. It was Aragorn's duty to his people. He could not abandon them, even for love. Yes, Legolas understood why they must keep their love a secret, but it did nothing to alleviate his suffering. And above all, his keen ears could still hear the siren cries of the gulls on the shore. The sea was calling. Aragorn said, "Mellon-nin, I think I understand. The sea has captured your heart, just as you have captured mine." Legolas was surprised to hear Aragorn speak. He had been quiet for so long that Legolas thought he had fallen asleep. "My love, you have my heart and my soul. They belong to no other." Aragorn didn't look like he believed him. "The sea is calling you, mellon-nin. I can see it in your eyes."

"Shh, Aragorn, I love you. I will not sail to the Undying Lands for many years yet." That seemed to settle the matter, for Aragorn didn't bring it up again, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Hope Fades

A/N: I tried to keep this somewhat canon, but this is a slash story. If you don't like the idea of Aragorn and Legolas being involved in a romantic relationship, please read something else. If you are dumb enough to read this story even though you know you aren't open-minded enough to accept a story about love between two men, please don't flame me because of your own stupidity. Everyone else, please leave a review, even if you hated it, just please tell me why you liked or disliked it so I can improve my writing. Also, this was originally a song fic. If you would like to read the songfic version, please e-mail me or visit my livejournal at www. livejournal. com/ users/ lissewen (leave out the spaces).

Disclaimer: I do not own Aragorn, Legolas, or anything else; nor do I make any profit from this story. Unfortunately I cannot even hope to rival Tolkien, the great creator of Middle Earth, and I have no claim to his creation. This distortion of his characters was written purely for entertainment and to improve my writing skills.

**The Sea Is Calling (chapter 2)**

Arwen found her husband and his best friend the next morning, locked in each other's embrace. They were slumbering soundly, blissfully unaware they were being watched. Arwen ran blindly down the corridor, hot tears stinging her eyes and rushing down her face. She stumbled to her room. She slammed the door shut and slumped against the wall, sobbing. She remained that way until Aragorn came back to their room. He saw Arwen sitting on the floor. She was leaning against the wall and crying. Her beautiful face was red and blotchy. Her eyelids were puffy and swollen. "What's wrong, dear?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I saw you with _him_!" Arwen spat out, unable even to say Legolas's name. Aragorn was speechless. What was he to do? "How could you betray me like that? I gave up immortality for you! The least you could've done was to tell me you never loved me!" Aragorn had never seen Arwen this upset. He didn't know what to say that wouldn't make her even angrier, so he said nothing at all.

"I went looking for you to tell you I'm pregnant, and I find you in someone else's arms, a man's, no less! If you don't tell Legolas to leave now, I'll tell everyone about you two, and I'll go back to Rivendell! You'll never see your baby. I swear, if you go to see him or even write to him, I'll leave and take the child with me! Go, tell him to leave, and I never want to see that bastard again!"

Somewhere during Arwen''s tirade, Aragorn had begun weeping. What could he do? He went to go talk to Legolas.

Meanwhile, Legolas stood at his window gazing at the stars. He could no longer hear the gulls, but their call still echoed in his head. A distraught Aragorn burst throught the door. "What's the matter, love?" Aragorn told him about Arwen and her ultimatum. Legolas just stood there in a state of shock. Aragorn continued, "I don't know what to do. How can I choose between my love and my baby?" Legolas knew what he had to do.

"Aragorn, I love you. I love you too much to make you lose your wife and child. I love you too much to cause you dishonor in the eyes of your people. I know this hurts now, but  
someday our love will be just a memory. Someday soon the pain will go away, and you'll be happy with your  
little family. All I ask is that when you arrive at the Hall of Mandos, you'll remember how much we loved each other, and you'll try to find me."

Aragorn wept as Legolas packed his things. Legolas had to exert all his willpower to keep from taking Aragorn in his arms and promising to never leave his side. When he had his belongings together, Legolas wrapped his arms around Aragorn and briefly kissed him goodbye. "Farewell, my love." He managed to get to the stable before he broke down. Once in the stable, the elf collapsed, sobbing like a child. He wept until he could weep no more. Then, he saddled his horse and rode straight to the Grey Havens, only stopping when the horse needed rest.

Legolas had to wait for a few days until another ship set sail. His thoughts were constantly plagued with memories of Aragorn. Once he was on the ship, his mind went back to when he promised Aragorn he would wait to sail to Valinor. Was it only a week ago? It seemed like it had been years. He looked around. They were barely out of the harbor. It wasn't too late to go back. He plunged into the frigid water and swam to shore.

He came up on a rather deserted part of the beach. He sat on the warm sand for a minute before realizing he still had his knife with him. He pulled it out of the sheath and wiped it on the grass, drying it to prevent rusting. The small dagger had been a gift from Aragorn. As Legolas held it, he contemplated killing himself and ending his miseries. The sharp blade seemed to beckon to him.

However, he knew it was fruitless. Being an elf, dying was just another way to Valinor. There would be no relief from this pain. Hope was gone; the only thing holding him here was his promise. Aragorn was out of his reach. He could never bring himself to love another. Hope had fled; all that was left was misery.


	3. Messenger

A/N: I tried to keep this somewhat canon, but this is a slash story. If you don't like the idea of Aragorn and Legolas being involved in a romantic relationship, please read something else. If you are dumb enough to read this story even though you know you aren't open-minded enough to accept a story about love between two men, please don't flame me because of your own stupidity. Everyone else, please leave a review, even if you hated it, just please tell me why you liked or disliked it so I can improve my writing. Also, this was originally a song fic. If you would like to read the songfic version, please e-mail me or visit my livejournal at www. livejournal. com/ users/ lissewen (leave out the spaces).

Disclaimer: I do not own Aragorn, Legolas, or anything else; nor do I make any profit from this story. Unfortunately I cannot even hope to rival Tolkien, the great creator of Middle Earth, and I have no claim to his creation. This distortion of his characters was written purely for entertainment and to improve my writing skills.

**The Sea Is Calling (chapter 3)**

many years later. . .

Legolas was glad to be home. He had just come from Dale. He had been negotiating trade with them as an emmissary from his older brother, the King of Mirkwood. Their father had sailed to Valinor long ago, and his eldest son had taken the throne. Legolas often got assigned diplomatic missions. He had immersed himself in work ever since he left Gondor, trying to keep his mind off Aragorn. It still broke Legolas' heart to think about him, so he usually avoided all men to avoid being reminded of his lost love. This last trip had been a nightmare. One of the diplomats Legolas had been negotiating with looked almost exactly like Aragorn. It had been really hard on him, and he was glad to be back. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Legolas answered the door and found a servant fidgeting nervously.

"My lord Legolas, there is a messenger that insists upon seeing you. I told him that you had just returned and are weary, but he wouldn't leave me alone. He claims it's an important matter and terribly urgent."

Legolas sighed. "Oh well, send him up. I'll talk to him." The servant replied, "Thank you, my lord. He just wouldn't leave me alone." Legolas smiled.

A few minutes later, a man with the white tree on his tunic came running into Legolas' room.

"My lord, I'm sorry to disturb you, but King Elessar is dying! He wishes to see you again before he dies. Lady Arwen sent me to find you and bring you to Gondor at once!"

Legolas was shocked. "Arwen sent you?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes, my lord, Lady Arwen sent me."


	4. White Shores

A/N: I tried to keep this somewhat canon, but this is a slash story. If you don't like the idea of Aragorn and Legolas being involved in a romantic relationship, please read something else. If you are dumb enough to read this story even though you know you aren't open-minded enough to accept a story about love between two men, please don't flame me because of your own stupidity. Everyone else, please leave a review, even if you hated it, just please tell me why you liked or disliked it so I can improve my writing. Also, this was originally a song fic. If you would like to read the songfic version, please e-mail me or visit my livejournal at www. livejournal. com/ users/ lissewen (leave out the spaces).

Disclaimer: I do not own Aragorn, Legolas, or anything else; nor do I make any profit from this story. Unfortunately I cannot even hope to rival Tolkien, the great creator of Middle Earth, and I have no claim to his creation. This distortion of his characters was written purely for entertainment and to improve my writing skills.

**The Sea Is Calling (chapter 4)**

a few days later. . .

Legolas rode through Minas Tirith anxious to get to the Citadel.He jumped off his horse and a servant led it away, for no horse was allowed beyond the gate to the Citadel. Arwen came running to meet him.

"Legolas, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept you two apart. Aragorn's dying wish is to see you again," Arwen choked and began sobbing again. Legolas just nodded. He was in a state of shock. Between sobs Arwen gave him directons to Aragorn's bedchamber, then left quickly.

Legolas slowly made his way to Aragorn's room, not quite sure what to expect. He pushed the door open, and what he saw startled him. Aragorn was old and feeble, his handsome face gaunt and wrinkled. Legolas knelt beside him and brushed his now white hair back from his face. Aragorn awoke from his restless slumber.

"Legolas," he whispered, "Is that really you?"

"Yes I'm here now," Legolas said as he sat on the bed beside him.

"I'm glad I got to see you one last time," Aragorn croaked.

"Shh. . . Don't talk like that. We'll see each other again; I promise."

Legolas took Aragorn in his arms and began singing that same lullabye Aragorn had sung to him the night before Arwen had discovered their affair.

Aragorn fell back into a fitful sleep. Legolas knew he was on the brink of death.

Aragorn sighed softly and died in Legolas' arms. Legolas just sat there weeping over Aragorn's lifeless body for a moment before going to tell Arwen that her husband was dead.


	5. Into the West

A/N: I tried to keep this somewhat canon, but this is a slash story. If you don't like the idea of Aragorn and Legolas being involved in a romantic relationship, please read something else. If you are dumb enough to read this story even though you know you aren't open-minded enough to accept a story about love between two men, please don't flame me because of your own stupidity. Everyone else, please leave a review, even if you hated it, just please tell me why you liked or disliked it so I can improve my writing. Also, this was originally a song fic. If you would like to read the songfic version, please e-mail me or visit my livejournal at www. livejournal. com/ users/ lissewen (leave out the spaces).

Disclaimer: I do not own Aragorn, Legolas, or anything else; nor do I make any profit from this story. Unfortunately I cannot even hope to rival Tolkien, the great creator of Middle Earth, and I have no claim to his creation. This distortion of his characters was written purely for entertainment and to improve my writing skills.

**The Sea Is Calling (Chapter 5)**

Legolas was finally on the ship bearing him to Valinor. He had stayed for Aragorn's funeral, but now he wanted nothing more than to leave Middle Earth forever. Gimli had been his close friend and companion through everything and was probably the only dwarf accepted by the elves. He was certainly the only dwarf to sail to the Undying Lands. This ship bore the last of the Fellowship. Now it seemed the Third Age was truly at an end. The journey to Valinor was long, but the water was calm and peaceful. Legolas leaned over the edge of the ship. The sea seemed to be singing to him. The sounds of the sea put the blond elf at peace, but they did little to ease the aching of his broken heart.

Legolas realized he had been watching the waves for hours now. The way they churned and rippled mesmerized him. When he looked up again, the first thing he saw was a long silver beach gleaming in the sun. Soon the ship was moored in a beautiful harbor. An ethereal young maiden came to greet them. Her voice flowed like a brook over smooth pebbles.

"Come, I will take you to the city. Manwë is anxious to meet you."

She led them through a beautiful city with walls of white marble. Everything was clean and shining under the sun's gentle rays. This city was like nothing Legolas had ever seen before. It was not elvish, for it was large and made of marble and ivory. But neither was it after the fashion of men, for it was built into its natural surroundings instead of over them. By the streets grew trees and flowers unlike anything ever seen before. The masonry surpassed even that of the dwarves at their best, but the design was related to that of the men of Numenor. But what interested Legolas most were the beautiful gardens.

Before they knew it, the elves and dwarf were standing in a great open court. Two thrones sat on the dais. One was slightly shorter than the other. A man was seated on the taller throne. He appeared to be elf-kind, but infinitely fairer. He looked young, but his eyes betrayed his true age. Those deep pools of blue showed wisdom and experience of years unnumbered. He wore no crown on his flaxen head, but royalty seemed to radiate from him like a golden light. There was no doubt in Legolas' mind that this was Manwë, the king of the Valar.

As handsome and commanding as Manwë was, his presence was eclipsed by the woman on his right. Even the greatest elven poets realized that no words existed in any language that could even begin to tell of the beauty of Varda. Elbereth the elves called her, Star-queen, for her beauty was that of the night. Her smooth, dark hair was deepest black as she wandered under the stars, but in the sun it appeared reddish-brown. Her flawless skin was the color of pure ivory. But her eyes, raw, intense emotion burned in those chocolate orbs. And then she spoke, her voice as the harmony of a thousand songbirds.

"Why do you fear? No evil can befall you while you are within these borders. Be at peace. Gimli son of Gloin, let not your heart be troubled. You shall not be made to feel unwelcome in these lands, Son of earth. If you so wish, you shall become Aulë's apprentice. He shall be greatly pleased to see one of his children again, for he created the dwarves, but Eru gave you life. And perhaps you will be pleased to know he will speak with you in your own tongue.

Legolas, why do you despair? Do you truly believe your love will be condemned here? Oh, the narrow-mindedness of mortals! They separate lovers, calling their feelings unnatural and immoral! True love is a rare and beautiful thing. It matters not whether a man loves a man or a woman loves a woman! Do you not wonder why Ulmo never took a wife? It is because he loves Olorin, the mightiest of the Maiar. The Valar realize the power and beauty of true love. Why don't mortals?"

Knowing his love with Aragorn was understood, Legolas spent many years in Valinor before he was reincarnated. And it is rumored that at the end of the world, Legolas and Aragorn will be reunited, and they will remain together until the end of time.


End file.
